Endings
The endings of this game is about a player's gaming result, it will appears when player won or lost a game like defeat the world or be eradicated like by cure or killing all hosts, and other. These events below can make the victory or defeat ending and the following texts are the messages of the result screen: *Reminder: The player's disease name is represented by a (?) as a placeholder, And the colored headings in each types means the background color of the ending screen. Standard Plagues = VICTORY * (?) has successfully eliminated all life on Earth. DEFEAT * (?) has been eradicated. (If your plague was destroyed by cure effort) * (?) has killed all its hosts. Some healthy people survived! (If you still have healthy people in the world when all the infected are dead) |-| Neurax Worm = VICTORY (With Transcendence) * (?) has enslaved all life on Earth. (Only in Plague Inc.) * The whole world worships (?) as their god an master. Efforts to cure the plague have ceased and humanity is entering a dark new future as a slave species. (Only in Plague Inc. Evolved, also a popup in Plague.Inc) If you go the standard plague way, then, it will say (?) has successfully eliminated all life on Earth. |-| Necroa Virus = VICTORY (With Cytopathic Reanimation) * (?) and its zombies have consumed Humanity! There is nothing left. * Winning without creating zombies will result in the normal ending. DEFEAT (With all zombies were killed) * Humans fought the zombies and won! (?) is no longer a threat. |-| Simian Flu = VICTORY (With Simian Neuro-genesis ''') * (?) has destroyed all of humanity. The planet belongs to the apes now! * (?) has created The Planet of the Apes. DEFEAT * (?) has killed all its hosts! Apes and humans face an uncertain future. (By '''killed all hosts) * (?) has been eradicated. Apes and humans face an uncertain future. (eradicated by cure) |-| Shadow Plague = VICTORY * (?) has corrupted humanity. Vampires rule the world now! ( With Shadow Slaves ''') * (?) has corrupted humanity. The world falls into shadow. * DEFEAT * Humanity defeats the Vampires. ( '''all the vampires were killed ) * The Vampires and (?) have been eradicated. ( By eradicated by cure ) |-| Scenario Plagues = This refers the ending message of the plagues of Scenario mode, except Black death, Mad cow disease and Swine flu. Frozen Virus VICTORY (With Neanderthal Regression) * (?) devolves humanity back to Neanderthals. DEFEAT * (?) has been eradicated. * (?) has killed all its hosts. Some healthy people survived! Santa's Little Helper VICTORY (With evolved diseases) * (?) has infected the world with happiness. DEFEAT * (?) has been eradicated. Notes * The Santa's Little Helper's background color of ending screen is same as Neurax Worm, because it's a modification based on Neurax Worm. * Only the Necroa Virus's defeat color is different than other plague type. All others were a shade of light blue. Category:Content